Yours Truly
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Naruto ingin memberikan coklat yang tidak manis dan sepucuk surat untuk Sasuke yang kerap menolaknya. Seandainya ia menerimanya... Warnings inside. Dedicated to event Manis Pahit Coklat "Pahit". Dun like dun read! If you dun mind, RnR!


**Yours Truly**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Pairing:** chibi!Naru x chibi!Sasu

**Genre:** Friendship/Drama

**Rated:** T

**Warnings:** _Angst, death chara_, OOC, typo(s), Shounen-Ai

**Summary:** Naruto berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke agar anak itu mau menjadi temannya. Ia memberikan coklat pahit kepada Sasuke karena tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak suka manis. Sayangnya, Sasuke menolak pemberiannya.

**A/N:** Mahapkeun Kyou yang kebanyakan bikin OS karena bener2 lagi ndak ada ide buat ngelanjutin MC Kyou yang masih terbengkalai. Ini _entry_ lain untuk _event_ **'Manis Pahit Coklat'** yang kali ini adalah **'Pahit'** setelah membuat 'Manis' di fandom Big Hero 6. Uhm, enjoy? *langsung sembunyi* /plak

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak terpopuler di sekolah. Selain karena wajahnya yang tampan dan keluarganya yang kaya raya, ia juga cerdas dalam pelajaran dan pandai memainkan alat musik seperti piano, gitar, dan biola. Ia adalah murid kesayangan para guru, panutan para murid, idaman para anak perempuan, dan idola anak lelaki yang ingin sepertinya. Sayangnya, kelebihan itu tidak dibarengi oleh sikap yang memadai. Sasuke memang sopan dan terpelajar, hanya saja ia cenderung menutup diri, dingin, dan tidak banyak bicara. Anak itu juga jarang tersenyum karena menurutnya segala hal yang ia lakukan sudah terprediksi dan ia merasa bosan. Maka dari itu, di usianya yang masih belia, 8 tahun, Sasuke sudah mampu bertutur kata dan bersikap layaknya orang dewasa.

"Uchiha-san, mohon terimalah ini!"

Dan mendapati bungkusan pink metalik tersodor untuknya di pagi hari sebelum sekolah dimulai adalah hal yang cukup mengherankan bagi Sasuke.

"Mohon terima coklat saya ini, Sasuke-san!"

Bungkusan kedua pun tersodor untuknya.

"Sasuke-kun hanya akan menerima coklatku, tau!"

Bungkusan ketiga.

"Enak aja! Coklatku yang akan diterimanya!"

Bungkusan keempat... kelima... keenam... ketujuh... kedelapan... dan seterusnya. Bukannya tidak pernah mengalami kejadian ini tetapi Sasuke heran dengan penghuni kelasnya—atau bahkan sekolahnya—yang kerap memberikannya bungkusan berisi coklat yang sudah pasti tidak akan ia terima karena ia sangat tidak suka manis—dan yang pasti selalu ia tolak setiap pemberian mereka. Ia menggelengkan kepala menghadapi kenyataan bahwa tempatnya bersekolah masih menyelenggarakan perayaan hari Kasih Sayang atau yang biasa disebut _Valentine Day_.

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun, mau coklat yang mana?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dan langsung membuat anak yang bersangkutan mendecak. "Buang semua coklat kalian. Aku tidak sudi memakannya!"

Seperti petir menyambar di siang hari, keseluruhan hati para anak perempuan luluh lantak tak bersisa sementara si pelaku hanya membalikkan badan lalu berjalan ke kursinya. Tidak Sasuke hiraukan isak tangis mereka yang ditolak dan decih iri anak lelaki yang merasa bahwa sang Uchiha tidak menghargai usaha keras anak perempuan. Tidak pula ia sadari tatapan lurus penuh tekad milik sepasang langit biru yang cerah.

Seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang tengah memerhatikan sosok sang Uchiha dari tempat duduknya. Anak itu berbadan lumayan besar untuk ukuran murid kelas tiga SD karena memang seharusnya ia sudah beranjak ke kelas lima. Namun, karena otaknya yang kurang pintar dan pernah tidak lulus ujian kenaikan kelas sebanyak dua kali, maka anak itu masih harus bertahan di kelas tiga. Yang bersangkutan terlihat tidak bermasalah dengan kenyataan tersebut karena wataknya memang lebih senang berinteraksi dengan orang-orang ketimbang memusatkan pikiran ke pelajaran. Temannya di kelas tiga pun lumayan banyak, begitu pula dengan teman-teman yang sudah naik ke kelas empat dan kelas lima. Dan yang kini menarik minatnya adalah seorang anak yang baru saja dikerubungi oleh anak perempuan.

'_Aku nggak pernah melihatnya tersenyum. Apa dia nggak bisa senyum?_' batinnya. Mata birunya melirik ke kolong meja dan mendapati sebungkus kecil kotak berukuran kurang lebih 10 cm. '_Dia... nggak suka manis, 'kan?_'

Bunyi bel berdentang menyentaknya. Buru-buru ia memasukkan kotak tersebut lebih dalam ke kolong meja. Terpatri dalam pikirannya bahwa ia akan memberikan benda itu kepada sang Uchiha ketika istirahat nanti.

**_Jam Istirahat_**

Sasuke biasa makan siang di atap dengan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, yang menjejaki kelas tiga SMP. Gedung sekolah mereka sama hanya berbeda lantai saja—SD berada di lantai 2-3, SMP di lantai 4-5. Mereka sering bertemu di atap untuk makan siang dan hal itu mutlak dilakukan karena merupakan waktu khusus kakak beradik Uchiha untuk berbagi cerita—atau setidaknya itulah yang Itachi pikirkan.

"Berapa coklat yang kau dapat, _Otoutou_?"

Sasuke mengunyah nasinya dengan sebal. "_Aniki_ tau aku nggak suka coklat! Kenapa malah nanya?! Sudah pasti kutolaklah!" ketusnya usai mengunyah. Ia mendengar kakaknya mencibir. "Apa?"

"Setidaknya kau bisa menerima coklat mereka dan memberikannya pada _okaa-san_. Pasti beliau akan senang mendapakannya dan anak perempuan yang memberikanmu pun akan merasa terharu," jelas Itachi. "Paling tidak semoga kau menolak mereka dengan sopan," tambahnya.

"Aku menyuruh mereka membuang coklat karena aku tidak sudi memakannya," gumam si bungsu tenang, membuat Itachi nyaris tersedak minumannya.

"Itu sedikit berlebihan, Otoutou."

Kali ini ganti Sasuke yang mencibir. "Terus waktu Aniki menyuruh cewek itu lompat dari atap sekolah demi membuktikan cintanya pada Aniki, aku harus menyebutnya apa? Luar biasa berlebihan?" balasnya, mengingatkan Itachi sewaktu ada yang menyatakan cinta padanya menggunakan kalimat pembuktian cinta.

"Itu lain perkara," sanggah si sulung.

"Sama aja," teguh si bungsu.

"Berani melawanku, Otoutou?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang—"

"Sasuke?"

Suara terakhir memotong argumen kedua bersaudara itu. Belah oniks mereka mendapati pirang menyala dan langit cerah terpampang di hadapan mereka. Yang bermain dalam otak mereka adalah sosok dengan identitas berbeda. Sulung Uchiha mengidentifikasi anak itu dengan 'Adik Teman Sekelas', sementara bungsu Uchiha menganggapnya 'Si Peringkat Terakhir yang Pernah Tidak Naik Kelas Dua Kali'.

Uzumaki Naruto.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Sasuke bertanya ketus, membuat Itachi menaikkan sebelah alis karena merasa interaksi kedua anak itu akan menjadi menarik.

Naruto tersenyum salah tingkah sebelum mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyodorkan kotak yang tadi disimpan di kolong mejanya. "Ini untuk Sasuke. Mungkin nggak seberapa dibanding dengan yang teman-teman siapkan tetapi aku memilih ini dengan sepenuh hati," ucapnya dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "Aku ingin menjadi temanmu, Sasuke."

Kalimat terakhir, meskipun diucapkan dengan ketulusan, malah membuat sang Uchiha geram. _Apa maksudnya itu? Dia ingin menyogokku?!_

"Kau tidak bisa membeli Uchiha, Uzumaki-kun." Itachi menyahuti kalimat anak berambut pirang tersebut. Ia juga berpikiran sama dengan adiknya.

Otomatis, Naruto langsung mengibaskan tangan dan menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. "Bukan begitu maksudku! Sejak pertama semester baru dimulai, aku ingin mengajak Sasuke ngobrol! Aku ingin dia mengatakan masalahnya padaku! Dan... dan aku ingin menjadi temannya—sahabatnya! Maksudku, Sasuke selalu terlihat lesu dan bosan—jarang tertawa pula! Makanya aku ingin membuatnya setidaknya tersenyum!" ungkapnya meyakinkan kedua orang itu.

Sasuke memicingkan mata sebelum melirik kakaknya yang masih menatap lekat sang Uzumaki. Mendapati anggukan tak lama kemudian, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang kakaknya harapkan tadi: menolak dengan sopan.

"Aku tidak mau menerima apapun dari orang lain—terlebih coklat. Jadi kau bisa simpan apapun yang kau bawa itu dan pergi dari sini."

Yah, menurutnya itu sudah termasuk dalam kategori sopan.

Senyum Naruto sedikit pudar sebelum tergantikan oleh cengiran lebar. "Nggak apa-apa kalau mau kau buang. Aku hanya ingin Sasuke menerimanya—dan tolong baca suratku dulu sebelum kau membuangnya," pintanya dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

Keras kepala, itulah yang menggambarkan kepribadian Naruto saat ini—setidaknya bagi Uchiha Sasuke. "Kau tidak mendengarku, _Dobe_?! Kubilang aku tidak mau menerima apapun! Pergi kau!" bentaknya.

Naruto tetap kokoh di tempat. "Ini tidak beracun, Sasuke. Kau hanya perlu menerimanya. Setelah itu, kau boleh membuangnya—tapi tolong baca suratku dulu."

Kesal—dan nyaris meledak dalam kemarahan, Sasuke menyambar kotak tersebut dan mengambil surat yang terikat di atasnya. Ia lempar kotak berisi coklat ke sang kakak sebelum merobek-robek surat yang ada. Lalu ia menyebarkan serpihan yang tercipta sehingga terbawa angin dan lenyap dari pandangan mata. "Puas?"

Naruto terdiam. Senyuman di wajahnya lenyap. Matanya tertuju lurus pada sang Uchiha yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Ia tahu seharusnya ia marah. Ia tahu seharusnya ia menegur anak itu karena tidak menghargai pemberian orang lain. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak ingin berteman dengannya lagi. Namun, Naruto tidak merasakan hal itu. Naruto hanya merasa sedih karena niat baiknya tidak dipandang sama sekali. Ia bersedih karena senyum itu tak jua merekah di wajah tampan anak yang dianggapnya teman itu.

Itachi, yang cukup terkesima dengan apa yang dilakukan adiknya, merasa sedikit tidak enak dengan adik teman sekelasnya yang bernama Kurama. Bukannya ia tidak mengerti niat baik anak itu, hanya saja Sasuke memang tidak mudah percaya dan lebih cepat naik darah ketimbang dirinya. Sepertinya anak berambut pirang itu harus berusaha lebih keras jika ingin berteman dengan adiknya."Uhm—"

"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak ingin menerimanya sekarang. Akan kucoba lagi besok," ucap Naruto kembali dengan cengiran lebarnya. Anak itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua bersaudara Uchiha.

Sasuke hanya menatapanya sebal sebelum membuang muka. Ia tidak akan termakan bujuk rayunya.

Setelah insiden itu, terbukti bahwa Naruto memang orang yang menepati perkataannya. Ia mencoba dan terus mencoba untuk memberikan sesuatu pada Sasuke yang kerap menolaknya. Hingga bungkusan kotak itu tak lagi tersodor dan hanya sepucuk surat yang senantiasa ada. Kesalkah Sasuke? Sangat. Ia bahkan tidak tertarik dengan anak itu sedari awal karena ia memang tidak ingin bergaul dengan anak yang lebih bodoh darinya. Tidak peduli dengan umur Naruto yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya, Sasuke tidak akan merendahkan diri dengan berasosiasi dengannya. Sampai tiba di suatu hari...

"Oi, Chibisuke!"

Urat berkedut di dahi Sasuke. "Jangan memanggilku begitu, Kurama!"

"Kurama-_san_ untukmu, Bocah!" ketus lelaki berambut merah gondrong berantakan.

"_Show me some respect, I'll show you in return!_"

Kurama menggelengkan kepala. "Terserah. Aku hanya ingin tanya, kau menerima coklat dari Naruto?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Dia itu lebih keras kepala daripada kau atau fans-ku yang lain! Dia nggak tahu kapan harus berhenti! Lama-lama aku capek menghadapinya!" jelasnya dengan kesal.

Teman sekelas Itachi itu mengekeh, "_Yeah_, kalau itu aku tahu betul! Tapi kau menerima coklatnya nggak?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak sudi!" Kali ini Sasuke terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan membuang muka ke atas. Kurama yang melihatnya menahan diri untuk tidak mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Tapi mungkin kau akan suka coklatnya loh~" katanya.

"Yang namanya coklat aku tidak akan suka, Bakarama!"

"Siapa tahu~ dia mengerti kalau kau tidak suka manis, Chibisuke~" Kurama pun melenggang pergi, meninggalkan sang Uchiha yang masih menatapnya sebal.

"Sasuke! Ketemu!"

Terbiasa dengan suara itu—yang tak lain tak bukan adalah milik Naruto, Sasuke bersiap lari menghindarinya. Ia berada di kawasan SMP pun karena sedang bersembunyi dari anak berambut pirang yang kerap mengikutinya ke manapun ia pergi. Sasuke mendecak sebelum menggerakkan kakinya menuju tangga terdekat.

"Tunggu, Sasuke! Aku nggak akan menyerah sebelum kau membaca suratku!" Naruto pun berlari mengejar sang Uchiha.

"Kubilang aku tidak mau! Kau ini keras kepala!" Sang Uchiha sudah menuruni tangga di lantai empat. Ia menambah kecepatannya, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menunggu anak itu.

"Sekali ini saja, Sasuke! Setelah kau membacanya, aku akan menerima apapun keputusanmu! Kalau kau memintaku untuk nggak mengganggumu lagi, akan kulakukan!" teriak Naruto dari tangga di lantai lima yang berangsur menjadi tangga lantai empat.

"Jangan menggangguku, Dobe! Aku tidak suka _usuratonkachi_ sepertimu!"

"Ap—TEME! Dengarkan aku du—uwaakh!"

Dan terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang berat terjatuh diiringi oleh keheningan yang menyelimuti setelahnya.

Langkah Sasuke pun terhenti. Telinganya berusaha mendengar suara dari tangga di lantai atas tempat Naruto seharusnya berada. Nihil. Ia tak mendengar apapun. Telinganya tak menangkap bunyi apapun... tidak jua ringisan kesakitan jika si bodoh Naruto terluka. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Keringatnya mulai membanjiri atas dasar kekhawatiran. "Dobe?"

Sungguh, tiada balasan kali ini justru membuat Sasuke semakin awas. Perlahan, ia menaiki kembali tangga yang tadi dilaluinya. Setapak demi setapak sampai ia tiba di tujuan, tempat Naruto berada... dan terbaring diam di atas lantai.

"D-Dobe? Naruto?"

Tidak ada jawaban pun pergerakan. Hanya bau anyir yang perlahan tercium rongga hidungnya. Bola oniksnya pun melihat genangan merah yang semakin lama semakin membesar dari bawah kepala berhelai mentari itu. Dan ia membeku. Sasuke mematung di tempat. Otak cerdasnya mampu mencerna dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di hadapannya dan ia hanya bisa diam bagai tak lagi bernyawa. Namun, yang tak lagi memiliki nyawa adalah sosok itu. Sosok yang selama beberapa hari ini kerap mengikutinya dan menyodorkan coklat serta sepucuk surat kepadanya.

Matikah? Naruto sudah... matikah?

Kakinya melemas dan ia pun terduduk di lantai yang menghubungkan tangga di lantai empat dengan lantai tiga. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran hebat seakan tengah menahan gejolak yang sewaktu-waktu dapat meledak tanpa peringatan. Pikirnya tak lagi berjalan karena selain syok melihat sosok di depannya tak lagi bernapas, gelap pun perlahan membawanya. Tidak lagi ia mendengar suara orang-orang yang berteriak di sekitarnya.

Ketika terbangun, Sasuke mendapati dirinya berada di kamarnya sendiri. Di samping tempat tidurnya, tampak Itachi sedang berbicara dengan seseorang via telepon.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Sasuke berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Saat itulah, ia melihat betapa Itachi mengenakan pakaian serba hitam yang terlalu formal di matanya. "Aniki?"

Itachi segera mematikan ponselnya dan menghampiri sang adik. "Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau membuatku cemas karena seharian kau tidak sadarkan diri!"

Bungsu Uchiha mengerutkan dahi dalam kebingungan. "Seharian? Memangnya ada apa denganku?" Ia berusaha mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya demikian tetapi nihil. Ia tidak dapat mengingat apapun.

Menyadari keanehan pada diri sang adik, Itachi menyentuh kepalanya dan mengelus rambutnya lembut. "Kau... ingat hari ini tanggal berapa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Uhm, tanggal 14 Februari xxxx, 'kan?"

Ah, amnesia sebagian. Itachi mendecak sangat pelan seolah kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Sekarang sudah berlalu empat hari dari tanggal itu dan Sasuke melupakan seluruh kejadian setelah tanggal 14. Ia tidak begitu terkejut mendapati kondisi adiknya yang seperti itu karena dokter memperingatkannya akan akibat syok yang diderita Sasuke. Haruskah ia menjelaskan kepada si bungsu tentang hal ini? Haruskah ia menceritakan peristiwa yang terjadi selama empat hari ini... termasuk kepergian Naruto? Tidak. Itachi menolak untuk menjelaskannya sekarang. Ia takut jika Sasuke mengalami syok kedua karena mengetahui kenyataan bahwa anak berambut pirang yang mengaku ingin menjadi temannya meninggal dunia karena jatuh dari tangga sewaktu mengejarnya. Tetapi, cepat atau lambat Sasuke juga akan tahu bahwa hari ini bukan tanggal 14 dan pasti akan meminta penjelasan lebih. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Aniki, ada apa?"

Itachi pun mengambil keputusan yang ia harap tepat. Ia meraih sesuatu dari saku jasnya lalu memberikannya kepada sang adik. "Bacalah ini, Otoutou. Untuk sementara, jangan bertanya apa-apa," lirihnya.

Meskipun bingung, Sasuke mengambil surat yang disodorkan sang kakak lalu membukanya. Ia pun mulai membaca dalam hati.

_Dear, Sasuke._

_Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, mungkin kau pernah dengar namaku sewaktu guru mengabsen tapi aku nggak tau apa kau ingat padaku. Aku sekelas denganmu dan duduk dua bangku dari bangkumu di deretan paling belakang. Mungkin kau bingung kenapa aku menulis surat ini untukmu. Uhm, kau pasti pernah dengar kalau aku pernah tinggal kelas dua kali karena aku nggak lulus ujian dan jadinya aku sekelas denganmu. Aku... sebenarnya ingin ngobrol denganmu. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat karena aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Tapi kau selalu kelihatan lesu dan bosan dari balik dinding transparan yang menyelubungimu tanpa kau sadari. Aku belum punya keberanian untuk memecahkan dinding itu. Tapi rasa ingin menjadi temanmu semakin kuat dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk nggak menyapamu. Apa kau ingat sewaktu aku menyapamu di loker? Uhm, mungkin kau nggak sadar karena suaraku terlalu kecil. Tapi itu pertama kali aku berani menegurmu secara langsung setelah memperhatikanmu diam-diam. Pasti kau merasa aneh membaca suratku ini karena menyangka aku sebagai penguntit! Tenang saja! Sebentar lagi aku akan bicara langsung denganmu! Tunggu saja, Sasuke! Dan ini, ada sedikit yang mau kuberikan padamu. Aku tau kau nggak suka coklat tapi coklat ini rasanya nggak manis kok! Coklat ini rasanya pahit walaupun memang ada manisnya sedikit tapi benar-benar cuma sedikit kok manisnya! Bukannya aku mau nyogok atau yang seperti itu! Aku hanya ingin Sasuke tau bahwa aku benar-benar ingin menjadi temanmu! Aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum! Aku ingin membuatmu tertawa meskipun harus bertindak bodoh! Aku ingin membuat hari-harimu menyenangkan! Dan yang pasti, aku ingin menjadi teman baikmu!_

_Jadi, Sasuke, kau mau berteman denganku? Dan, uhm... selamat hari kasih sayang!_

_Salam,_

_Naruto._

Sasuke tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka akan menerima surat seperti ini. Kalau dari isinya yang berantakan, ia pasti tidak akan segan-segan mengkritisinya. Akan tetapi, dengan bentuk yang seperti itu, Sasuke mendapati kesungguhan di dalamnya. Ia mendapati kehangatan perlahan menjalari hatinya. Ternyata ada yang ingin berteman dengannya meskipun sudah memerhatikannya hingga seperti itu. Ternyata ada yang menyadari rasa bosannya terhadap kegiatan sehari-hari yang dianggap semu. Ternyata ada yang ingin membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa serta berencana membuat hari-harinya menyenangkan. Dan ia tak menyangka bahwa sesuatu yang membasahi pipinya adalah airmatanya sendiri.

_Uzumaki Naruto ya..._

Seulas senyum simpul membentuk di bibirnya. Ia pun beralih pada sang kakak yang melihatnya dengan mata yang lebih lebar dari ukuran biasa.

"Aniki, nanti ajari aku cara membalas surat ini ya," pinta Sasuke.

Hati Itachi mencelos mendengarnya. "Surat, Otoutou?"

Sasuke mengangguk lebih ceria. "Iya. Aku ingin membalas surat dari Naruto. Mungkin nanti di sekolah aku bisa menyerahkan suratku padanya dan... mungkin kami bisa ngobrol sedikit," ucapnya tenang. Pipinya sedikit bersemu merah membayangkan percakapan dirinya dengan Naruto nanti.

Tak dapat menahan diri, kelahiran pertama keluarga Uchiha itu memeluk adiknya. Tangisnya pun pecah dalam keheningan sementara kedua lengannya tetap mendekap sang adik dengan erat. Ia menyesali kepergian sang Uzumaki yang begitu cepat tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada sang adik untuk mengecap persahabatan yang sesungguhnya. Seandainya kecelakaan itu tak terjadi. Seandainya Sasuke mau langsung menerima surat yang diberikan untuknya. Seandainya Sasuke tahu bahwa coklat yang diterima tidak terasa manis. Seandainya... seandainya...!

"Aniki? Aniki kenapa?"

Itachi tak tahu harus bagaimana ia menjelaskan kepergian Naruto kepada sang adik. Ia pun tak tahu bagaimana harus menghentikan tangis yang terus mengaliri pipinya karena fakta ironis yang terpampang di depan mata. Ia pun tak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi Kurama yang menyesali diri karena tidak langsung menolong adik semata wayangnya untuk berteman dengan Sasuke.

Seandainya waktu dapat diulang kembali.

"Apa... yang akan kau tulis untuknya... Otoutou?" tanya Itachi lirih.

Sasuke, kini mengelus punggung kakaknya, menjawab dengan tenang. "Mungkin, '_I'd love to be your friend too. Yours truly, Sasuke_.' begitu?"

Itachi tersenyum kecil. "_Yeah. That's more than enough_."

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

Iyak. Jangan tabok Kyou karena bikin cerita begini. Ini tangan ngetik sendiri—bahkan beda dari yang semula Kyou rencanain! Tapi ujung2nya emank kepergian Naru sih... OTL

Uhm, ripiu? Ndak usah pake plem ya. _Concrit_ boleh silakeun.

Happy Manis Pahit Coklat, _Minna-chama_~

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
